


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spiders, also del and luke were playing minecraft at one point, delirious was there for just one scene and thats it lol, luke protecting brock from a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: It's just good ol' Mootoonz with Luke being the great boyfriend for Brock.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> i just say "yo we need some more mootoonz here" and i did it.
> 
> also it's pretty short, but cute ya know.

"Delirious, every time I've come into your house. I always see weird fanart between you and me." Luke complained. They're recording minecraft and of course he visited his friend's minecraft and it's true. They don't mind the shipping fanart, they think it's hilarious and there were some that made them uncomfortable.

"I can explain." Delirious was trying to keep his composure, but he kept giggling at the two kissing in the fanart. "I was just looking through insta-twitter and I saw this shit. I couldn't help myself."

"You do realize you're givin' the shippers more fuel?" Luke chuckled. A scream loud enough to reach the recording office. They stopped talking. "I'll be right back." With an okay, he got outside of his room.

He goes into the kitchen and Brock's standing with a spoon in his hand. He's pointing at something on the counter. When Luke got a closer look of it, it was a spider. A simple spider. Brock went behind him and clenching his shirt.

"Please get rid of it!" Brock squealed.

"This little thing? It ain't poisonous."

"I don't care! Just get rid of it or kill it!"

"Fine, but let go of me." Brock let go of his shirt. Luke walks to one of the cabinets and grabs a glass cup, and a paper towel. He places the glass cup on top of the spider. Once the spider climbs on the glass, he picks it up and puts the paper towel underneath. Then he takes it out the window and shakes the glass cup to make sure if the spider is not coming out.

"Is it gone?"

Luke sets the glass cup down on the counter and goes to Brock's side, "Yeah, it's gone." He kissed on the top of his head. "It's just a spider."

Brock pouted, "It could bite me."

"You have huge hands."

"It has eight hands! How am I supposed to compete with that?!"


End file.
